El Arbol del Tiempo
by Jean J.K
Summary: Nuestra Hitoria comienza con un Yokozawa Infantil, y su Familia se mudan a un casa que esta en medio del Bosque. Conocera a Kirishima quie sabe mas que nadie que pasa en esa casa La muerte esta unvolucrada y el destino que ella misma pone es cluel. La muerte fria y engallosa es evitda del Amor, ni la muerte podra salbar a la.persona que mas amo


La Trascendencia Oscura.

CAPITULO UNO

El cielo estaba gris dando amenaza con volver a llover era invierno, estos ultimo dias de Junio habia estado lloviendo a cantaros mas de lo usual, y el aire que el entraba a los pulmones de los habitantes del pueblo de Linting era muy frio.

En una de las tantas avenidas del pueblo con sus casa cuadradas, tejados de color Marrones oscuros,sus cespes verdes.Las casas estaban divididas por rejas de metal puntiagudas de color negro.

En frente de una de las casas con el numero nueve grabado en su buzon circular colocado en la acera, con un sapo de color cobriso pozado sobre el buzon con un pequeño sonmbrero y la lengua de fuera, este pàrecia mirar aquien introdugiera una carta en el.Un letrero colgaba de su cuello con algo grabado en el, decia "Los Takafumi'

En frente de esta casa habian estacionado un auto de color verde oscuro, con unas cosas amarradas al techo con cuerdas. Un hombre y una mujer se encontaba al costado de este, frotandoce las manos tratando de entrar un poco en calor, mientras que miraban la casa con el numero nueve en ella

La mujer tenia un pelo de color Rojo no eran muy alta y sus ojos eran de un color azul, el hombre su esposo quien estaba parado a lado de ella, estaba un poco colorado de la nariz por el frio. Era alto, de pelo azul y sus ojos eran de un color Verde

Miraban su casa tebblando por el frio, estaban esperando a su pequeño hijo de nueve años. Se estaba mudando de casa, del pueblo de Linting al pueblo de Jarlih a un par de kilometro al oste de ahi.

Milli, la mujer que tembraba frente a esa casa habia estado en desacuerdo con su esposo Beatty de mudarce de Lintng ya que este estaba mas alejado de la cuidad Tuping. Desde inicios de enero Beatty celo habia prebisto a su mujer, y no es que el quiciera dejar la casa en la cual habia crecido, su razon, era que su padre le habia eredado casa a la que mudarce. La habia comprado para el, un par de años antes de morir, tenia que habitarle por lo menos por un par de años.

Asi fue, que Beatty a base de esfuerzo y rogar, convencio a su mujer, que cuando su hijo Yokozawa nececitara entrar de lleno a la istitucion, volverian de vuelta a Lintigh, para volver a estar de vuelta mas cerca de la cuidad y esto ocurriria cuando el ñiño entrara a la escuel secundaria

Milli centia que sus ojos y cara se conjelaban por el viento, hacia gestos y se frotaba los blazos. Beatty la miraba y soreia a su mujer e igualmente se moria de frio aunque no lo demostrara mucho.

Beatty volteo su vista a la casa y miro una pequeña silueta en una de las ventanas del segundo piso

— Milli que no le pediste que empacara todo hace una semana — dijo Beatty asu mujer

— Si lo ice amor. Ya sabes que tu hijo es un poco olvidadiso — respondio Milli mirando a Beatty

— No quiero ni imaginar en como nos ira cuando ese ñiño llegue a la pubertad

— Tranquilo, no sera tan dificil. Aun falta para eso — solto Milli con tranquilidad asercandoce asu esposo para ablazarle — No te martilices pensando en eso Beatty,lo estas haciendo bien

Beatty corespondio el ablazo,la rodeo con sus blazos queriendo trasmitir un poco de calor mutuo

— Espero que no haya eredado mi forma de ser a esa edad, o tu y yo tendremos un par de problemas— dijo Beatty

Milli se echo a reir

Ala mente de Milli vino un recuerdo, siendo rebelado por un humo negro, aquella ves que habia conocido a aora su esposo Beatty.

La mujer se pego aun mas asu esposo, hundio su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, sintiendo el calor mutuo de sus ropas

— No seas tonto Beatty, que recuende eras un muchachito muy lindo y adorable. Lograste que me enamorada de ti por como eras, cariño — dijo Milli Su voz sono un poco gueca pues sus palabras chocaban contra la chaqueta de Beatty al tenerla tan pegada a este

Beatty coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de su espoza, dezlizando sus largos y delgados dedos por sus cabellos rojos. Beatty inclino un poco su cabeza e inalo el olor que le hacia recordar aquella epoca en la cual ambos eran mas jovenes.

Para Beatty el olor de su esposa era como la convinacion de un buen mordisco a amotas y fresas en un dia caluroso, era plecentero y el olor era ezquicito ¿Tal ves es eso lo que llama amor?. Beatty movio sus lavio, un pequeño silvido salio de ellos, que sola mente fue audible para el

— Milli... — susurro Beatty

Milli cintio como Beatty la ablazo un mas fuerte. La muejer movio su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para poder miara mejor a Betty y este le escuchara

— Te quiero, Beatty, padre de mi hijo — Milli solto una risita ampliando aun mas su sonrisa en su rostro

— Milli gracias,por todos. Por darme una familia, por estar con migo. Te Amo

— Y yo ati Beatty Beatty giro su rostro sonriente de vuelta a la ventana,al segundo piso de la casa, buscando con la mirada

— ¿Por que tardara? ¿Que tanto puede traer un ñiño de nueve años? — dijo Beatty mirando la ventana circular del segundo piso

— Mira ahi viene — dijo su esposa

Beatty dirigio su vista hacia abajo a la puerta de la entrada, de ella se asomo una cabeza azul. Y ahi parada sonriendoles, con algo en la mano, con una camiseta, y un shork cafe. Su hijo Yokzawa Takafumi. De pelo azul como Beatty y nos de un tono azul mas oscuros que los de Milli, este les sonrei ampliamente desde el Portiche de la casa

— ¡Yokozawa ven cariño! ¡es ora de irnos! — dijo la mujer mientras que se volvi al auto verde y le abria la puerta indicandole con su mano que entrata en el

El ñiño sonrio a su madre y corrio aquel auto entrando, su padre Beatty solo le miro*Este ñiños es igual ami*penso Beatty. Su mujer Milli cerro la puerta del auto y le miro

— ¿Vez? no tardo — dijo divertida, ella abrio la puerta del copiloto y entro en el Beatty opservo como parecia que ella le decia algo desde su aciento.

El hombre rodeo el auto y entro por a puerta del conductor

— Papa — dijo el ñiño de pelo azul

— La casa a ala que iremos a avivir ¿es bonita?

Beatty opservo a asu hijo por el retobisor del auto, que este le miraba sus ojos llenos de ilucion y brillo cristalino.

— Es hermosa — dijo Beatty mientras giraba la llave para encender el auto

— ¡Es fantastica te encantara! — habro Milli asu hijo — Esta en un bosque. La ultimas vez que fuimos a averla tu padre y yo, vimosun cierbo en el patio tracero— su voz fashinada por ese echo

— ¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿es verada papa?! — su voz, el rostro de Yokozawa formaban felicidad que solo un ñiño es capas de experiementar

— Pero por supuesto — le repondio Beatty, mientras echaba a andar el auto

El auto avanzo por la avenida, todas las casas cuadradas eran casi todas iguales, a ecepcion de los autos estacionados a un costado de ellas. Algunas ventanas estaba abienrtas y a otras celes podia notar que estab enpañadas por el frio unvernal, algunas parecian avandonadas ya que su cesper y su fachada parecian.

La nuves grices y las decenas de casas se refrejaban en le auto mientras este abanzaba.

— ¡Grande! — chillo Yokozawa

Pues asu cabeza infantil se vei un cierbo hermoso y con unos gigantescosn cuerno sobre su cabeza. Que tal vez el podia montar, eso es lo que el pensaba

Yokozawa se dezliso hacia una de las ventanas y empezo a opcerbar las casa y depues de un tiempo, miro campo abierto. Su padre entro a uno de los camino de lo que parecia la nada.

Varios minutos depues, mas alla por sobre un par de colinas, entraron aun Tunel que tenia aspecto viejo y casi por complero cubierto de ramas que crecia sobre el Yokozawa miro el tunel mientras pasaba por debajo de el, pues dava ilucion de pareserce a eso tuneles decritos en los cuentos que su mama le leei por las noches para dormir.

Al salir del tunel, se vieron rodeados por un bosque, el auto abanzaba por un cendero formado por pasto y pequeños lechos a ambos lado del camino. Yokozawa volvio a mirar por la ventana. Hasta por donde podian ver sus ojos de nueve años, se divisaban ileras de arboles algunos muy grusos y otros parecia simplres tubos de la naturaleza.

Yokozawa un poco intrigado de adentrarce en ese bosque que parecia casi magico. Pego su rostro aun mas al vidrio del auto para poder miarar hacia arriba mejor y miarar que tal altos eran los arboles. Estos parecian estar por sobre las nuves. Los ojos azule de Yokozawa eran ballados por el refrejo de los arboles, refrejos en su pupila.

— Hemos llegado — anusncio su madre

Beatty entro en lo que parecia un circulo de arboles, perfecta mente prantados en ese lugar, en la cual enmedio habia un casa, con portiche, era de dos pisos, rodeada por pasto. Su techo era de tejas de color gris, pintada de blanco Los arboles parecia crear la ilucion optica de formar un techo de un invernadero de ramas de pino por sobre muy alto de la casa.

Dejando asi un ambiente gricesca y palida ya que los rayos del sol causaba esto al atravezar levemente las nuves oscuras y los grandes arboles no ayudaban mucho a iluminar mejor

El auto fue estacino aun par de paso de su nuevo hogar para los Takafumi que parecian estar mut felices por esto. Yokozawa bajo del auto sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. El bosque que dava la implecion de que el bosque susurraba sonidos de animales,pajaros, se escuchaban lo que parecian tal vez ser Lobos, Buhos y Mosquitos.

— No nos equibocamos al haser este cambio. Sera un buen lugar, Beatty— dijo Milli quien estaba parada enfrente de la casa mientras que su esposo bajaba algunas cajas del auto.

Yokozawa miraba el bosque girando

— Espera aver el inerior querida, te encantara su estilo colonial — dijo Beatty asercandoce a un lado de Milli con una caja en los blasoz

— ¿En verdad? — dijo Milli mirando a Beatty con su rostro iluminado y feliz

—En verdad — le respondio Beatty

El ñño, Yokozawa estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, aun costado por el cendero por donde habian entrado.

Estaba ahi parado, inerte, mirando con un poco de rareza el aora bosque que le rodeaba. Sus ojos azules, parecian mirar algo atravez de los Arboles y las ramas

Milli deslizo la vista asu alredor buscando asu hijo y esta le vio ahi parado mirando a los arboles. Sonrio y se acerco a el por detras lentamente

— ¿Que es lo que miras amor? — dijo Milli al oido de Yokozawa, mientras se inclinaba un poco por detras de el para quedar a la altura de su hijo — Deves de estar emocionado por entrara ahi ¿verdad? Le dijo Millis señalando con uno de sus dedos largos y delgados hacia enfrente, hacia el bosque Yokozawa acintio con la cabeza — Tendras mucho tiempo para ir y explorar junto con tu padre. Tal vez, se encuentren con algun animal. Quisa... con el Cierbo ¿No te gustaria?

— Si ... eso, el Ciervo Yokozawa siguoi mirando al frente sin voltear a aver asu madre

— Bien — dijo Milli parada detras de Yokozawa opservando junto con el, el bosque — Pero aora es momento de que entres a la casa. Y elijas tu Habitacion ¿que te parece?

Aquellos ojos azules de Yokozawa dejaron de mirar el bosque para girarse y chocar miradas con unos similares, los azules de su madre. Birillantes como el agua cristalina, eran de un tono mas claron que los de el. Yokzawa le sonrio

— ¿Puedo? ¿elegirla Yo? ¿la que yo quiera?

— Si. Ya estas creciendo, creo que es lo adecuado. Estoy segura de tu padre no se opndra ami

Yokozawa le miro por unos istantes, digirienso por unos instantes lo que su madre le habia dado por respuesta, pues en su anterior casa la habitacion de el estaba en el planta baja ya que

Beatty no queria que la tuviera en el pizo superior, por que penzaba que Yokozawa podria acerse daño al bajar.

Pero eso calro fue hace varios años y el ya habia crecido. Yokozawa se aceco a asu madre y la ablazo de la cintura, separo un poco su rosto y la miro a ala cara. Milli le miro por sobre su cabeza azulada

— ¿Vamos adentro?

— ¡ Vamos ! — exclamo felizmente Yokozawa

Tomando asi la iniciatiba, tomo la mano de su madre y la alo hacia la casa, el deceaba elegir su habitacion antes de que sus madres eligieran la mejor habitacion de la casa

Beatty miro como su mujer era llevada de la mano de su hijo con direccion a la casa, con mucha prisa, ecena que le causo una sonrisa en la cara. Milli y Yokzawa pasaron a lado de Beatty que un tenia en las manos la caja

— Parece que esta tomando muy bien esto de la mudansa ¿no Milli? — dijo Beatty con actitud divertida

— ¡ Igual que tu ! — respondio Milli mientras estaba pasando a lado de el, ciendo alada al interior de la casa

— Pero claro mujer — dijo Beatty mirando como su esposa e hijo entraba ala casa mientras que el les seguia por detras

La boces dechas ecos en el interior de la casa bacia se escuchaba claramente junto con el sonido gruesos de sus pasos dentro.

Beatty entro, se quedo parado en la entrada, se mivio lenta mente y puso un pie dentro, depues el otro, despacio. Se quedo mirando el pacillo que conducia ala parte tracera de la casa. El y su mirada se quedarob quietos, mientras que escucahab los pasos de su mujer e hijo arriba.

De pronto Betty cintio un frio, cintio diferente algo, aire un poco fuerte entrando por la muerta detras de el, rodendole, al captar ese viento, se cvolvio deslizando su vista por el suelo mirando que hojas muertas que estaba por afuera en la entrada, aora eran adentradas al ainterior por esa brisa. Batty se volvio por completo hacia afuera. Beatty opservo con sus ojos verdes el bosque frente a el, le vio como si fuera algo realmenre necesario para el.

El hombre dio un paso, Beatty se detuvo al dar el segundo paso, pues lo que el estab aviendo justo a metros enfren de el, hasta por donde podian ver sus ojos, entre los arboles de lo mas lejano del bosque, Beatty diviso una brisa, una honda muy bien marcada viniendo hacia el, como una honda trasluciente atravezando los arbustos, arboles, ramas y al parecer el mismo tiempo Ya que Beatty no tubo tiempo ni de reapcionar aquello.

Todod ocurrio frente a el en un istante, la honda le golpeo, como el grito, como el lamento de alguien. El tipo parpadeo muy lentemente, muy lentamente, para el fue como estar recibiendo aquello por varios minutos.

Pero solo fueron seguntos, dejo caer la casa de sus blazos al suelo, el aire de sus pulmones parecio averle abandonado de golpe. Se tambaleo hacia atras un par de pasos, para despues llevarse una de sus manos al pecho y estrujarla contra el , como tratando de encajar algo.

Sentis que se asfishiaba, se dejoa caer al suelo de rodillas en ela entrada. Penso que tal vez su cebeza le estaba jugando algun tipo de ilucion, cerro fuerte mente sus ojos "¿Que?" penso Beatty. en esl suelo jadendo, confundido y tratando en ponerce en orden, Intentaba ponerle algun centido logico a todo eso. Beatty dejo de centise agitado, tenso, tranquilamente como una hoja callendo, el hombre de levanto del suelo sin causar algun ruido.

Sus ojos verdes estaba aora muy lejanos, perdidos el algun citio en el bosque cegados por una nebrina blanca y delgada entre su Pupila y la Realidad. Parecian fijos, muy fijod en algo. Estaba frios sin brillo alguno, su rostro no denotaba ninguna explexion facial, en cambio estaba blanco como un Marmol, que si bien lo tocaran no repcionaria, estaria petrificado y helado. Un rostro de frialdad, era lo que aora adornaba a Beatty

Un par de pasos de ecucharon en el segundo piso, el ruido ecoso se empezo a escuchar a bajar por las escaleras, era Milli quien bajaba aprisa,se quedo parad a al mitad de la ecalera de madera. Tenia un aspecto muy lujos, el estilo colonial de la epoca.

Milli movio su cabeza un poco hacia enfrente curiosa de ver a su esposo Beatty parecia no haberce dado cuenta de la precencia de Milli estab ahi, solo semantuvo quiero sin girarce a mirar a Milli

— Beatty... ¿cariño ? — pregunto la mujer bajando las escaleras — ¿Beatty? ¿me estas escuchando? — Beatty siguio parado, no se giraba para verle. — ¡Beatty! ¡estoy habrandote! — dijo Milli al mismo tiempo que abanzaba hacia el Beatty. Su voz sonodemandante — ¡Voltea! — grito Milli tomando por detas de un hombro a Beatty girandolo hacia ella— ¡Beatty! ¡¿me estas poniendo atencion?

Los ojos de Beatty parpaderaon tratando de enfocase en su realidad

— ¡Milli!, yo lo ciento. Me distraje amo

— ¿Te distragiste?

— Si, estaba pensando en lo felices que estaremos viviendo aqui — su voz sono a acorde asus palabras

— Ya veo... — dijo Milli mientras miraba afuera — ¿que es lo que mirabas afuera Beatty? — pregunto curiosa

— ¿Afuera?

— Si, afurera — se aplesuro a responder mientras dava un par de pasos hacia la puerta

— Yo solo... bueno, crei aver visto algo Milli se acerco a la puerta y la cerro, para depues volverce hacia su esposo.

— Ta vez fue un animal, deve de aver algunos rondadndo por lo alrededores. despues de todo estamos en un bosque — dijo Milli

— Claro, que se puede esperar los tendremos de vecinos — respondio Beatty sonriendo mientras de agachaba para volver a cojer la caja que habia dejado caer

— Yo la llevare arriba — dijo Miloia acercandoce a Beatty para que le entregara la caja.

Un fuerte fuido se escucho arriba, Beatty y Milli voltearon hacia la escalera

— Ese ñiño, le dije que no se moviera de la habitacion

Beatty formo una sonrisa en su nuevo rostro

— Nuestro... mi hijo Yokozawa

Su esposa se dirigio hacia la escalera

— Milred... — susurro Beatty, un susurro que parecia provenir de otra persona Milli le miro por sobre su hombro

— ¿Si?

— Te quiero

— Lo se amor — dijo Milli camianando escalesras arriba

Beatty escucho por un par de moementos mas los pasos de Milli, hasta que un csilencio frio de el, de la casa. Beartty se volvio hacia la puerta de la entrada estana tenia pequela ventana de vidrio que dejaba entrar la leve luz del sol.

Betty miro la puerta y comptempro el ambiente silencioso, una sonrisa Maquiavelica se dibujo en su rostro palido bañado cuidadosamente por la sombra interna de la casa, si alguien hibierece visto ese rostro en el humbras solitario, juraria que ese Beattu ya no era el mismo

En el segundo piso estaba Yokozawa camiando por un pasillo de tejas de madera, su madre le segui por detras, el ñiño habia mirado algunas de las tantas recamaras, pero ninguna dera de su aglado. Milli le tenia paciencia, ya habia visto variantes pero Yokozawa ponial alguna escuza tonta de ñiño, razon a al que Millli le causaba risas hacia su hijo.

Yokozawa revoloteaba por el pacillo.

Al fondo de este habia una habitacion esta tenia la puerta habierta de par, en par, de ella de asomaban unos rañitos de sol amarillentos como uan manzana, la habitacion emanana algo asi como una segunda admosfera; El tono era de un color Rosado claro, que se traslucia con la trasparencia de sol.

Yokozawa se aproximo a ella, a paso lento hasta quedar justo en la puerta de entrada, sus fosas nasales fuero inundadas por un olor suave

— ¿Te gusta esta esta, cariño? — dijo Milli detras de el, mientras que estieraba una mano, y empujaba lentamente la puerta

La habitacion estaba bacia, las paredes eran blancas, un piso de madera. En el lado derecho habia una ventana, de ella se asomaba un par de ramas de arbol con al pareser Petalos de color Rosado, esa era la razon por la cual, la admosfera rosada y ese olor a perfume de dama.

Yokozawa se acerco a la ventana su madre le suguio, ella abrio la ventana y asomo la cabeza por esta

— ¡Oh valgame dios ! — exclaromo su madre por afuera de la casa — ¡Tenemos un arbol de Sakuras en la parte tracera !

Yokawa se volvio de vuelta a opservar la habitacion, la ispecciono, hasta llegar justo el lugar donde el estaba parado, justo ahi en el suelo habia varios Petalos del arbol que su mama habia nombrado, el ñiño se enclino y cojio un petalo

— ¿Sakuras? — susurro Yokozawa

Su madre volvio a meter la cabeza a la habitaciom con una sonrisa en los labios. Milli camino un poco por la habtacion. Yokozawa aun tenia el petalo entre sus dedos, al tacto de la piel este era suave, desplendia un olor delicioso y era de un tono rosado muy hermoso

— Raro... — dijo Mili enmedio de la habitacion — que recuerde yo, no habia ningun arbol en la parte tracera

Yokozawa miraba el Petalo entre sus dedos

— Tal ves fui despistada y no lo vi. Le preguntare a tu padre, si el se dio cuenta

Milli siguio ablando pero Yokzawa ya no le podia entender con claridad, su voz sonaba distorcionada y lejana para el. Aquel petalo le habia conjelado. Su madre siguio habrando cosas como, donde pondrian casa cosa. Yokozawa dejocaer el petalo, el color rosado del petalo se sobreponia levemente en el color azul de sus ojos, miaraba como este caia resbalandoce por su piel blanca, hasta entrar a al atmosfera de la habitacion.

Parecia estar callendo haciendo pequeñas pausas. Callendo delicadamente al suelo Cuando el petalo toco el suelo este parecio volver a enceder de nuevo la voz de su madre, pues de vuelta se empezaba a escuchar, empezo como el eco de una cueba, el sonido de algo escuchado lejanamante.

Yokozawa se matuvo mirando el petaloen el suelo, parecia brillar aun mas. El ñiño de pelo azul raro, empezo a escuchar en sus oidos ruidos pemetrantes de Liebres agonizando, el sonido parecia estar a su aldedor solo para el Hasta que su madre se movio porl la habitacion. Yokozawa escucho el tronido de una boca sin saliba, Milli le habia tronado los dedos justo enfrente de su cara, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta

— ¡Igual que tu padre! — dijo Millia mirando a Yokozawa con una mueca torcida en su boca

— Perdon... yo quiero esta habitacion mama — respondio Yokozawa a la palabras de su madre con unos ojos muy abiertos y la mejor cara que un ñiño podria lograr poner para optener lo que queria.

Curiosamente esa es la cara que el pequeño usaba para poder optener Helado o algunas Golocinas antes de la cena.

Milli, singio pensarlo mietrasse rascaba la nuca

— ¡Esta bien! — exclamo Milli, fingiendo decepcion — ¡Toda tuya!

La mujer sedio la vuelta y se dirigioa a la puerta

— Gracias — agaldecio Yokozawa mientras se volteba de vuelta a la ventana, que aora era golpeada por un par de ramas del arbol

 _Dos semanas depues_

Habia pasado un par de semanas desde su llegada a su casa, que por supuesto la señora Milli se encargo de ordenar y colocar todas las cosas en su cintio.

El cielo estaba de un color gris, aun no se depejaba, era un viernes el inivio de fin de Semana. El señor Beatty se encontreaba escribiendo su articulo septimo del dia, el señor Beatty trabajaba como colupnista para el diario "El que mira" no eran el mejor de todos pero le permitia tener una vida, ni tan buena pero para nada mala, era estable.

Se encontaba en el segundo pizo, en una de las habitaciones que era exlcusibamente para su trabajo. Milli habia salido al pueblo mas sercano Tomick, asi que en la casa, solo estaban el y su hijo. Yokozawa estaba en su cuarto dormido.

Beatty estab en su escritorio tecleando, tranquilamente, hasta que, al parecer "Yokozawa" le llamos con un grito desde su habitacion

— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! — grito con la vo chillona de un ñiño que resono en toda la casa

Beatty se estrecio y dio un pequeño salto en su cilla, sin dace cuenta, Beatty preciono varios botones de su Computador, elimando todo su trabajo que le habia costado toda la mañana y parte de dia, y todo por culpa del ñiño.

El hombre se quedo conjelado mirando a la pantalla. La voz de Yokozawa volvio a sonar en los pasillos y la casa. Beatty se acaricio el rostro "Esta bien, no hay cuidado, vuelte a rescribirlo" se dijo asi mismo, y empezo a escubirlo de nuevo. Varios minutos depues Beatty llevaba dos ojos imedio.

Ya era menos. Pero esa voz chillona y estorbosa, volvio a llamarle

— ¿Que ocurre cariño? — grito Beatty los suficiente para que su hijo le escuchara

— ¡Papa! ¡Ven! Esa voz chillona y aguda

— ¡No puedo aora, Yokozawa! ¡Papa esta trabajando!

— ¡Ven! — grito el ñiño de vuelta

— ¡Papa esta ocupado! — dijo Beatty mientras tecleaba rapidamente

— ¡Papa! ¡Ven! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa!

— ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Papa ira en un minuto! — Beaty tecleaba, tecleaba rapidamente, nececitaba silencio pero esa voz

— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Veeeen! — esa voz sono aun mas fuerte

— ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Papa, necesita concentrarse! — dijo Beatty tratando de que su voz sonara de lo mas tranquila

— ¡Papaaaa!

Ese grito le izo volver a estremeció , Beaty se levanto de su silla, asustado, sin darse cuenta por el momento turbio, precio no una tecla de su maquina y ¡Boom! su trabajo fue eliminado de nuevo.

Yokozawa siguió llamándole. Beatty miraba su pantalla vacia de nuevo, Yokzawa seguía gritando,no se callaba la boca

De pronto a ala cabeza de Beatty se formo un pensamiento: La Trascendencia Oscura. CAPITULO UNO El cielo estaba gris dando amenaza con volver a llover era invierno, estos ultimo dias de Junio habia estado lloviendo a cantaros mas de lo usual, y el aire que el entraba a los pulmones de los habitantes del pueblo de Linting era muy frio. En una de las tantas avenidas del pueblo con sus casa cuadradas, tejados de color Marrones oscuros,sus cespes verdes.Las casas estaban divididas por rejas de metal puntiagudas de color negro. En frente de una de las casas con el numero nueve grabado en su buzon circular colocado en la acera, con un sapo de color cobriso pozado sobre el buzon con un pequeño sonmbrero y la lengua de fuera, este pàrecia mirar aquien introdugiera una carta en el.Un letrero colgaba de su cuello con algo grabado en el, decia "Los Takafumi' En frente de esta casa habian estacionado un auto de color verde oscuro, con unas cosas amarradas al techo con cuerdas. Un hombre y una mujer se encontaba al costado de este, frotandoce las manos tratando de entrar un poco en calor, mientras que miraban la casa con el numero nueve en ella La mujer tenia un pelo de color Rojo no eran muy alta y sus ojos eran de un color azul, el hombre su esposo quien estaba parado a lado de ella, estaba un poco colorado de la nariz por el frio. Era alto, de pelo azul y sus ojos eran de un color Verde Miraban su casa tebblando por el frio, estaban esperando a su pequeño hijo de nueve años. Se estaba mudando de casa, del pueblo de Linting al pueblo de Jarlih a un par de kilometro al oste de ahi. Milli, la mujer que tembraba frente a esa casa habia estado en desacuerdo con su esposo Beatty de mudarce de Lintng ya que este estaba mas alejado de la cuidad Tuping. Desde inicios de enero Beatty celo habia prebisto a su mujer, y no es que el quiciera dejar la casa en la cual habia crecido, su razon, era que su padre le habia eredado casa a la que mudarce. La habia comprado para el, un par de años antes de morir, tenia que habitarle por lo menos por un par de años. Asi fue, que Beatty a base de esfuerzo y rogar, convencio a su mujer, que cuando su hijo Yokozawa nececitara entrar de lleno a la istitucion, volverian de vuelta a Lintigh, para volver a estar de vuelta mas cerca de la cuidad y esto ocurriria cuando el ñiño entrara a la escuel secundaria Milli centia que sus ojos y cara se conjelaban por el viento, hacia gestos y se frotaba los blazos. Beatty la miraba y soreia a su mujer e igualmente se moria de frio aunque no lo demostrara mucho. Beatty volteo su vista a la casa y miro una pequeña silueta en una de las ventanas del segundo piso — Milli que no le pediste que empacara todo hace una semana — dijo Beatty asu mujer — Si lo ice amor. Ya sabes que tu hijo es un poco olvidadiso" — respondio Milli mirando a Beatty — No quiero ni imaginar en como nos ira cuando ese ñiño llegue a la pubertad — Tranquilo, no sera tan dificil. Aun falta para eso — solto Milli con tranquilidad asercandoce asu esposo para ablazarle — No te martilices pensando en eso Beatty,lo estas haciendo bien Beatty corespondio el ablazo,la rodeo con sus blazos queriendo trasmitir un poco de calor mutuo — Espero que no haya eredado mi forma de ser a esa edad, o tu y yo tendremos un par de problemas— dijo Beatty Milli se echo a reir Ala mente de Milli vino un recuerdo, siendo rebelado por un humo negro, aquella ves que habia conocido a aora su esposo Beatty. La mujer se pego aun mas asu esposo, hundio su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, sintiendo el calor mutuo de sus ropas — No seas tonto Beatty, que recuende eras un muchachito muy lindo y adorable. Lograste que me enamorada de ti por como eras, cariño — dijo Milli Su voz sono un poco gueca pues sus palabras chocaban contra la chaqueta de Beatty al tenerla tan pegada a este Beatty coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de su espoza, dezlizando sus largos y delgados dedos por sus cabellos rojos. Beatty inclino un poco su cabeza e inalo el olor que le hacia recordar aquella epoca en la cual ambos eran mas jovenes. Para Beatty el olor de su esposa era como la convinacion de un buen mordisco a amotas y fresas en un dia caluroso, era plecentero y el olor era ezquicito ¿Tal ves es eso lo que llama amor?. Beatty movio sus lavio, un pequeño silvido salio de ellos, que sola mente fue audible para el — Milli... — susurro Beatty Milli cintio como Beatty la ablazo un mas fuerte. La muejer movio su cabeza un poco hacia arriba para poder miara mejor a Betty y este le escuchara — Te quiero, Beatty, padre de mi hijo — Milli solto una risita ampliando aun mas su sonrisa en su rostro — Milli gracias,por todos. Por darme una familia, por estar con migo. Te Amo " — Y yo ati Beatty Beatty giro su rostro sonriente de vuelta a la ventana,al segundo piso de la casa, buscando con la miarada — ¿Por que tardara? ¿Que tanto puede traer un ñiño de nueve años? — dijo Beatty mirando la ventana circular del segundo piso — Mira ahi viene — dijo su esposa Beatty dirigio su vista hacia abajo a la puerta de la entrada, de ella se asomo una cabeza azul. Y ahi parada sonriendoles, con algo en la mano, con una camiseta, y un shork cafe. Su hijo Yokzawa Takafumi. De pelo azul como Beatty y nos de un tono azul mas oscuros que los de Milli, este les sonrei ampliamente desde el Portiche de la casa — ¡Yokozawa ven cariño! ¡es ora de irnos! — dijo la mujer mientras que se volvi al auto verde y le abria la puerta indicandole con su mano que entrata en el El ñiño sonrio a su madre y corrio aquel auto entrando, su padre Beatty solo le miro*Este ñiños es igual ami*penso Beatty. Su mujer Milli cerro la puerta del auto y le miro — ¿Vez? no tardo — dijo divertida, ella abrio la puerta del copiloto y entro en el Beatty opservo como parecia que ella le decia algo desde su aciento. El hombre rodeo el auto y entro por a puerta del conductor — Papa — dijo el ñiño de pelo azul — La casa a ala que iremos a avivir ¿es bonita? Beatty opservo a asu hijo por el retobisor del auto, que este le miraba sus ojos llenos de ilucion y brillo cristalino. — Es hermosa — dijo Beatty mientras giraba la llave para encender el auto — ¡Es fantastica te encantara! — habro Milli asu hijo — Esta en un bosque. La ultimas vez que fuimos a averla tu padre y yo, vimosun cierbo en el patio tracero— su voz fashinada por ese echo — ¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿es verada papa?! — su voz, el rostro de Yokozawa formaban felicidad que solo un ñiño es capas de experiementar — Pero por supuesto — le repondio Beatty, mientras echaba a andar el auto El auto avanzo por la avenida, todas las casas cuadradas eran casi todas iguales, a ecepcion de los autos estacionados a un costado de ellas. Algunas ventanas estaba abienrtas y a otras celes podia notar que estab enpañadas por el frio unvernal, algunas parecian avandonadas ya que su cesper y su fachada parecian. La nuves grices y las decenas de casas se refrejaban en le auto mientras este abanzaba. — ¡Grande! — chillo Yokozawa Pues asu cabeza infantil se vei un cierbo hermoso y con unos gigantescosn cuerno sobre su cabeza. Que tal vez el podia montar, eso es lo que el pensaba Yokozawa se dezliso hacia una de las ventanas y empezo a opcerbar las casa y depues de un tiempo, miro campo abierto. Su padre entro a uno de los camino de lo que parecia la nada. Varios minutos depues, mas alla por sobre un par de colinas, entraron aun Tunel que tenia aspecto viejo y casi por complero cubierto de ramas que crecia sobre el Yokozawa miro el tunel mientras pasaba por debajo de el, pues dava ilucion de pareserce a eso tuneles decritos en los cuentos que su mama le leei por las noches para dormir. Al salir del tunel, se vieron rodeados por un bosque, el auto abanzaba por un cendero formado por pasto y pequeños lechos a ambos lado del camino. Yokozawa volvio a mirar por la ventana. Hasta por donde podian ver sus ojos de nueve años, se divisaban ileras de arboles algunos muy grusos y otros parecia simplres tubos de la naturaleza. Yokozawa un poco intrigado de adentrarce en ese bosque que parecia casi magico. Pego su rostro aun mas al vidrio del auto para poder miarar hacia arriba mejor y miarar que tal altos eran los arboles. Estos parecian estar por sobre las nuves. Los ojos azule de Yokozawa eran ballados por el refrejo de los arboles, refrejos en su pupila. — Hemos llegado — anusncio su madre Beatty entro en lo que parecia un circulo de arboles, perfecta mente prantados en ese lugar, en la cual enmedio habia un casa, con portiche, era de dos pisos, rodeada por pasto. Su techo era de tejas de color gris, pintada de blanco Los arboles parecia crear la ilucion optica de formar un techo de un invernadero de ramas de pino por sobre muy alto de la casa. Dejando asi un ambiente gricesca y palida ya que los rayos del sol causaba esto al atravezar levemente las nuves oscuras y los grandes arboles no ayudaban mucho a iluminar mejor El auto fue estacino aun par de paso de su nuevo hogar para los Takafumi que parecian estar mut felices por esto. Yokozawa bajo del auto sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. El bosque que dava la implecion de que el bosque susurraba sonidos de animales,pajaros, se escuchaban lo que parecian tal vez ser Lobos, Buhos y Mosquitos. — No nos equibocamos al haser este cambio. Sera un buen lugar, Beatty— dijo Milli quien estaba parada enfrente de la casa mientras que su esposo bajaba algunas cajas del auto.Yokozawa miraba el bosque girando — Espera aver el inerior querida, te encantara su estilo colonial — dijo Beatty asercandoce a un lado de Milli con una caja en los blasoz — ¿En verdad? — dijo Milli mirando a Beatty con su rostro iluminado y feliz —En verdad — le respondio Beatty El ñño, Yokozawa estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, aun costado por el cendero por donde habian entrado. Estaba ahi parado, inerte, mirando con un poco de rareza el aora bosque que le rodeaba. Sus ojos azules, parecian mirar algo atravez de los Arboles y las ramas Milli deslizo la vista asu alredor buscando asu hijo y esta le vio ahi parado mirando a los arboles. Sonrio y se acerco a el por detras lentamente — ¿Que es lo que miras amor? — dijo Milli al oido de Yokozawa, mientras se inclinaba un poco por detras de el para quedar a la altura de su hijo — Deves de estar emocionado por entrara ahi ¿verdad? Le dijo Millis señalando con uno de sus dedos largos y delgados hacia enfrente, hacia el bosque Yokozawa acintio con la cabeza — Tendras mucho tiempo para ir y explorar junto con tu padre. Tal vez, se encuentren con algun animal. Quisa... con el Cierbo ¿No te gustaria? — Si ... eso, el Ciervo Yokozawa siguoi mirando al frente sin voltear a aver asu madre — Bien — dijo Milli parada detras de Yokozawa opservando junto con el, el bosque — Pero aora es momento de que entres a la casa. Y elijas tu Habitacion ¿que te parece? Aquellos ojos azules de Yokozawa dejaron de mirar el bosque para girarse y chocar miradas con unos similares, los azules de su madre. Birillantes como el agua cristalina, eran de un tono mas claron que los de el. Yokzawa le sonrio — ¿Puedo? ¿elegirla Yo? ¿la que yo quiera? — Si. Ya estas creciendo, creo que es lo adecuado. Estoy segura de tu padre no se opndra ami Yokzawa le miro por unos istantes, digirienso por unos instantes lo que su madre le habia dado por respuesta, pues en su anterior casa la habitacion de el estaba en el planta baja ya que Beatty no queria qye la tuviera en el pizo superior, por que penzaba que Yokozawa podria acerse daño al bajar. Pero eso calro fue hace varios años y el ya habia crecido. Yokozawa se aceco a asu madre y la ablazo de la cintura, separo un poco su rosto y la miro a ala cara. Milli le miro por sobre su cabeza azulada — ¿Vamos adentro? — ¡ Vamos ! — exclamo felizmente Yokozawa Tomando asi la iniciatiba, tomo la mano de su madre y la alo hacia la casa, el deceaba elegir su habitacion antes de que sus madres eligieran la mejor habitacion de la casa Beatty miro como su mujer era llevada de la mano de su hijo con direccion a la casa, con mucha prisa, ecena que le causo una sonrisa en la cara. Milli y Yokzawa pasaron a lado de Beatty que un tenia en las manos la caja — Parece que esta tomando muy bien esto de la mudansa ¿no Milli? — dijo Beatty con actitud divertida — ¡ Igual que tu ! — respondio Milli mientras estaba pasando a lado de el, ciendo alada al interior de la casa — Pero claro mujer — dijo Beatty mirando como su esposa e hijo entraba ala casa mientras que el les seguia por detras La boces dechas ecos en el interior de la casa bacia se escuchaba claramente junto con el sonido gruesos de sus pasos dentro. Beatty entro, se quedo parado en la entrada, se mivio lenta mente y puso un pie dentro, depues el otro, despacio. Se quedo mirando el pacillo que conducia ala parte tracera de la casa. El y su mirada se quedarob quietos, mientras que escucahab los pasos de su mujer e hijo arriba. De pronto Betty cintio un frio, cintio diferente algo, aire un poco fuerte entrando por la muerta detras de el, rodendole, al captar ese viento, se cvolvio deslizando su vista por el suelo mirando que hojas muertas que estaba por afuera en la entrada, aora eran adentradas al ainterior por esa brisa. Batty se volvio por completo hacia afuera. Beatty opservo con sus ojos verdes el bosque frente a el, le vio como si fuera algo realmenre necesario para el. El hombre dio un paso, Beatty se detuvo al dar el segundo paso, pues lo que el estab aviendo justo a metros enfren de el, hasta por donde podian ver sus ojos, entre los arboles de lo mas lejano del bosque, Bieatty diviso una brisa, una honda muy bien marcada viniendo hacia el, como una honda trasluciente atravezando los arbustos, arboles, ramas y al parecer el mismo tiempo Ya que Beatty no tubo tiempo ni de reapcionar aquello. Todod ocurrio frente a el en un istante, la honda le golpeo, como el grito, como el lamento de alguien. El tipo parpadeo muy lentemente, muy lentamente, para el fue como estar recibiendo aquello por varios minutos. Pero solo fueron seguntos, dejo caer la casa de sus blazos al suelo, el aire de sus pulmones parecio averle abandonado de golpe. Se tambaleo hacia atras un par de pasos, para despues llevarse una de sus manos al pecho y estrujarla contra el , como tratando de encajar algo. Sentis que se asfishiaba, se dejoa caer al suelo de rodillas en ela entrada. Penso que tal vez su cebeza le estaba jugando algun tipo de ilucion, cerro fuerte mente sus ojos "¿Que?" penso Beatty. en esl suelo jadendo, confundido y tratando en ponerce en orden, Intentaba ponerle algun centido logico a todo eso. Beatty dejo de centise agitado, tenso, tranquilamente como una hoja callendo, el hombre de levanto del suelo sin causar algun ruido. Sus ojos verdes estaba aora muy lejanos, perdidos el algun citio en el bosque cegados por una nebrina blanca y delgada entre su Pupila y la Realidad. Parecian fijos, muy fijod en algo. Estaba frios sin brillo alguno, su rostro no denotaba ninguna explexion facial, en cambio estaba blanco como un Marmol, que si bien lo tocaran no repcionaria, estaria petrificado y helado. Un rostro de frialdad, era lo que aora adornaba a Beatty Un par de pasos de ecucharon en el segundo piso, el ruido ecoso se empezo a escuchar a bajar por las escaleras, era Milli quien bajaba aprisa,se quedo parad a al mitad de la ecalera de madera. Tenia un aspecto muy lujos, el estilo colonial de la epoca. Milli movio su cabeza un poco hacia enfrente curiosa de ver a su esposo Beatty parecia no haberce dado cuenta de la precencia de Milli estab ahi, solo semantuvo quiero sin girarce a mirar a Milli — Beatty... ¿cariño ? — pregunto la mujer bajando las escaleras — ¿Beatty? ¿me estas escuchando? — Beatty siguio parado, no se giraba para verle. — ¡Beatty! ¡estoy habrandote! — dijo Milli al mismo tiempo que abanzaba hacia el Beatty. Su voz sonodemandante — ¡Voltea! — grito Milli tomando por detas de un hombro a Beatty girandolo hacia ella— ¡Beatty! ¡¿me estas poniendo atencion? Los ojos de Beatty parpaderaon tratando de enfocase en su realidad — ¡Milli!, yo lo ciento. Me distraje amo — ¿Te distragiste? — Si, estaba pensando en lo felices que estaremos viviendo aqui — su voz sono a acorde asus palabras — Ya veo... — dijo Milli mientras miraba afuera — ¿que es lo que mirabas afuera Beatty? — pregunto curiosa — ¿Afuera? — Si, afurera — se aplesuro a responder mientras dava un par de pasos hacia la puerta — Yo solo... bueno, crei aver visto algo Milli se acerco a la puerta y la cerro, para depues volverce hacia su esposo. — Ta vez fue un animal, deve de aver algunos rondadndo por lo alrededores. despues de todo estamos en un bosque — dijo Milli — Claro, que se puede esperar los tendremos de vecinos — respondio Beatty sonriendo mientras de agachaba para volver a cojer la caja que habia dejado caer — Yo la llevare arriba — dijo Miloia acercandoce a Beatty para que le entregara la caja. Un fuerte fuido se escucho arriba, Beatty y Milli voltearon hacia la escalera — Ese ñiño, le dije que no se moviera de la habitacion Beatty formo una sonrisa en su nuevo rostro — Nuestro... mi hijo Yokozawa Su esposa se dirigio hacia la escalera — Milred... — susurro Beatty, un susurro que parecia provenir de otra persona Milli le miro por sobre su hombro — ¿Si? — Te quiero — Lo se amor — dijo Milli camianando escalesras arriba Beatty escucho por un par de moementos mas los pasos de Milli, hasta que un csilencio frio de el, de la casa. Beartty se volvio hacia la puerta de la entrada estana tenia pequela ventana de vidrio que dejaba entrar la leve luz del sol. Betty miro la puerta y comptempro el ambiente silencioso, una sonrisa Maquiavelica se dibujo en su rostro palido bañado cuidadosamente por la sombra interna de la casa, si alguien hibierece visto ese rostro en el humbras solitario, juraria que ese Beattu ya no era el mismo En el segundo piso estaba Yokozawa camiando por un pasillo de tejas de madera, su madre le segui por detras, el ñiño habia mirado algunas de las tantas recamaras, pero ninguna dera de su aglado. Milli le tenia paciencia, ya habia visto variantes pero Yokozawa ponial alguna escuza tonta de ñiño, razon a al que Millli le causaba risas hacia su hijo. Yokozawa revoloteaba por el pacillo. Al fondo de este habia una habitacion esta tenia la puerta habierta de par, en par, de ella de asomaban unos rañitos de sol amarillentos como uan manzana, la habitacion emanana algo asi como una segunda admosfera; El tono era de un color Rosado claro, que se traslucia con la trasparencia de sol. Yokozawa se aproximo a ella, a paso lento hasta quedar justo en la puerta de entrada, sus fosas nasales fuero inundadas por un olor suave — ¿Te gusta esta esta, cariño? — dijo Milli detras de el, mientras que estieraba una mano, y empujaba lentamente la puerta La habitacion estaba bacia, las paredes eran blancas, un piso de madera. En el lado derecho habia una ventana, de ella se asomaba un par de ramas de arbol con al pareser Petalos de color Rosado, esa era la razon por la cual, la admosfera rosada y ese olor a perfume de dama. Yokozawa se acerco a la ventana su madre le suguio, ella abrio la ventana y asomo la cabeza por esta — ¡Oh valgame dios ! — exclaromo su madre por afuera de la casa — ¡Tenemos un arbol de Sakuras en la parte tracera ! Yokawa se volvio de vuelta a opservar la habitacion, la ispecciono, hasta llegar justo el lugar donde el estaba parado, justo ahi en el suelo habia varios Petalos del arbol que su mama habia nombrado, el ñiño se enclino y cojio un petalo — ¿Sakuras? — susurro Yokozawa Su madre volvio a meter la cabeza a la habitaciom con una sonrisa en los labios. Milli camino un poco por la habtacion. Yokozawa aun tenia el petalo entre sus dedos, al tacto de la piel este era suave, desplendia un olor delicioso y era de un tono rosado muy hermoso — Raro... — dijo Mili enmedio de la habitacion — que recuerde yo, no habia ningun arbol en la parte tracera Yokozawa miraba el Petalo entre sus dedos — Tal ves fui despistada y no lo vi. Le preguntare a tu padre, si el se dio cuenta Milli siguio ablando pero Yokzawa ya no le podia entender con claridad, su voz sonaba distorcionada y lejana para el. Aquel petalo le habia conjelado. Su madre siguio habrando cosas como, donde pondrian casa cosa. Yokozawa dejocaer el petalo, el color rosado del petalo se sobreponia levemente en el color azul de sus ojos, miaraba como este caia resbalandoce por su piel blanca, hasta entrar a al atmosfera de la habitacion. Parecia estar callendo haciendo pequeñas pausas. Callendo delicadamente al suelo Cuando el petalo toco el suelo este parecio volver a enceder de nuevo la voz de su madre, pues de vuelta se empezaba a escuchar, empezo como el eco de una cueba, el sonido de algo escuchado lejanamante. Yokozawa se matuvo mirando el petaloen el suelo, parecia brillar aun mas. El ñiño de pelo azul raro, empezo a escuchar en sus oidos ruidos pemetrantes de Liebres agonizando, el sonido parecia estar a su aldedor solo para el Hasta que su madre se movio porl la habitacion. Yokozawa escucho el tronido de una boca sin saliba, Milli le habia tronado los dedos justo enfrente de su cara, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta — ¡Igual que tu padre! — dijo Millia mirando a Yokozawa con una mueca torcida en su boca — Perdon... yo quiero esta habitacion mama — respondio Yokozawa a la palabras de su madre con unos ojos muy abiertos y la mejor cara que un ñiño podria lograr poner para optener lo que queria. Curiosamente esa es la cara que el pequeño usaba para poder optener Helado o algunas Golocinas antes de la cena. Milli, singio pensarlo mietrasse rascaba la nuca — ¡Esta bien! — exclamo Milli, fingiendo decepcion — ¡Toda tuya! La mujer sedio la vuelta y se dirigioa a la puerta — Gracias — agaldecio Yokozawa mientras se volteba de vuelta a la ventana, que aora era golpeada por un par de ramas del arbol Dos semanas depues Habia pasado un par de semanas desde su llegada a su casa, que por supuesto la señora Milli se encargo de ordenar y colocar todas las cosas en su cintio. El cielo estaba de un color gris, aun no se depejaba, era un viernes el inivio de fin de Semana. El señor Beatty se encontreaba escribiendo su articulo septimo del dia, el señor Beatty trabajaba como colupnista para el diario "El que mira" no eran el mejor de todos pero le permitia tener una vida, ni tan buena pero para nada mala, era estable. Se encontaba en el segundo pizo, en una de las habitaciones que era exlcusibamente para su trabajo. Milli habia salido al pueblo mas sercano Tomick, asi que en la casa, solo estaban el y su hijo. Yokozawa estaba en su cuarto dormido. Beatty estab en su escritorio tecleando, tranquilamente, hasta que, al parecer "Yokozawa" le llamos con un grito desde su habitacion — ¡Papa! ¡Papa! — grito con la vo chillona de un ñiño que resono en toda la casa Beatty se estrecio y dio un pequeño salto en su cilla, sin dace cuenta, Beatty preciono varios botones de su Computador, elimando todo su trabajo que le habia costado toda la mañana y parte de dia, y todo por culpa del ñiño. El hombre se quedo conjelado mirando a la pantalla. La voz de Yokozawa volvio a sonar en los pasillos y la casa. Beatty se acaricio el rostro "Esta bien, no hay cuidado, vuelte a rescribirlo" se dijo asi mismo, y empezo a escubirlo de nuevo. Varios minutos depues Beatty llevaba dos ojos imedio. Ya era menos. Pero esa voz chillona y estorbosa, volvio a llamarle — ¿Que ocurre cariño? — grito Beatty los suficiente para que su hijo le escuchara — ¡Papa! ¡Ven! Esa voz chillona y aguda — ¡No puedo aora, Yokozawa! ¡Papa esta trabajando! — ¡Ven! — grito el ñiño de vuelta — ¡Papa esta ocupado! — dijo Beatty mientras tecleaba rapidamente — ¡Papa! ¡Ven! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! — ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Papa ira en un minuto! — Beaty tecleaba, tecleaba rapidamente, nececitaba silencio pero esa voz — ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Veeeen! — esa voz sono aun mas fuerte — ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Papa, necesita concentrarse! — dijo Beatty tratando de que su voz sonara de lo mas tranquila — ¡Papaaaa! Ese grito le izo volver a estremeció , Beaty se levanto de su silla, asustado, sin darse cuenta por el momento turbio, precio no una tecla de su maquina y ¡Boom! su trabajo fue eliminado de nuevo. Yokozawa siguió llamándole. Beatty miraba su pantalla vacia de nuevo, Yokzawa seguía gritando,no se callaba la boca De pronto a ala cabeza de Beatty se formo un pensamiento: _Dirigirse a al habitación de su hijo, acercase a el lentamente, tomar su propia almohade, colocarla en su rostro infantil y presionar con fuerza y asi callar para siempre al mocoso. El habiente de paz volvería y procedería con su trabajo_

¿Pero que demonios era lo que estaba pensando?, ese pensamiento a Beatty le izo sudar. Nunca en su viada pensó algo semejante, mucho menos contra otra persona

Pero aun... a beaty no le parecia tan mala ide


End file.
